muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets (1996)
Cast ;Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Beaker, Mr. Poodlepants, Rizzo, Bean, Lips, Captain Pighead, Foo-Foo, Andy Pig, Extreme, Fazoob 2, Bugsy Them, Mad Dog, Jake the Polar Bear * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs, Animal, Male Koozebanian Creature, Chuck the Lion * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bill the Bubble Guy, Reporter, Dr. Pain, Randy Pig, Extreme, Righton Bird, Fazoob 1, Stinky the Skunk * Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Johnny Fiama, Pepe the Prawn, Bobo, Clueless Morgan, one of the Elvis', David Hoggselhoff, Snookie Blyer, Howard Tubman, Zippity Zap, Flaubert, Mr. Bitte, Officer Fuzzy, Randall the Zebra, Lamont the Sloth, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Custer the Bison, Sly the Crocodile, Lenny the Gorilla, Eugene the Hunting Dog, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk * Brian Henson as Dr. Phil van Neuter, Sal Minella, Seymour the Elephant, one of the Elvis', Thor * Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Mad Monty, Statler, Lew Zealand, Uncle Deadly, Calico, Blind Pew, Crazy Harry, one of the Elvis', The Newsman, Ernest Pleth, Mama Fiama, Pops, Spotted Dick, Extreme, A. Ligator, Old Skyball Paint, Taylor the Turkey, Whaddayasay Bird, Robin, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Lenny the Lizard, Female Koozebanian Creature, Koozebanian Phoob, Fazoob 3, Spot, Bubba the Bartender, Guffrey the Vulturem D'kembe the Gemsbok * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Polly Lobster, Carter, Mulch, Lester Tomwater, Craniac ;Additional Muppet Performers * John Kennedy (Dr. Teeth), John Henson (Sweetums), Karen Prell (Janice, Alexis the Giraffe, Rhonda the Raccoon, Hillary the Owl), Phil Baron, Greg Ballora, Thomas Fountain, Bruce Lanoil (Bernice the Warthog), Nigel Plaskitt, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Spamela Hamderson, Ohreally Bird, Youknow Bird and the Network Center), Andrew Spooner, Louise Gold (Afghan Hound, Annie Sue, Bunnie Bear, Kasey the Kangaroo, Doreen the Camel), Angie Passmore, Victoria Willing, Brian Herring, Helena Smee, Drew Massey, Joe Selph, Len Levitt, Gillie Robic, William Todd Jones, Allan Trautman, Mike Quinn, Katherine Smee, Andy Stone, Robbie Barnett, Geoffrey Felix, Mark Jefferis, David Rudman (Link Hogthrob, Beggar and Fazoob 4), Joey Mazzarino (Artie Springer), Fran Brill (Colleen Barker, Terri Springer), Camille Bonora (Miss Belle), Gordon Robertson (Scruffy), Rickey Boyd (Laughing Boy), Alice Dinnean (Hilda), Starr Busky (voice of Billy Bob the Lemur), Mak Wilson (Flora the Koala and Leapovitch the Frog) Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Andy and Randy Pig, Animal, Ace Yu, Artie Springer, Alexis the Giraffe, Annie Sue, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Beaker, Beauregard, Bean Bunny, Beggar, Bill, Blind Pew, Bobo the Bear, Baby Koozebanian Creatures, Bugsy Them, Bunnie Bear, Billy Bob the Lemur, Bernice the Warthog, Bubba the Bartender, Camilla, Calico, Captain Pighead, Carter, Chickens, Clueless Morgan, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Craniac, Colleen Barker, Chuck the Lion, Custer the Bison, David Hoggselhoff, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Pain, Dr. Teeth, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Doreen the Camel, Elvises, Ernest Pleth, The Extremes, Eugene the Hunting Dog, Flaubert, Floyd, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, The Fazoobs, Female Koozebanian Creature, Flora the Koala, Gonzo, Guffrey the Vulture, Howard Tubman, Hilda, Hillary the Owl, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Jake the Polar Bear, Kermit the Frog, Koozebanian Phoob, Kasey the Kangaroo, A. Ligator, Lester Tomwater, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Lenny the Lizard, Lamont the Sloth, Laughing Boy, Leapovitch the Frog, Lenny the Gorilla, Mad Monty, Mama Fiama, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Poodlepants, Mulch, Male Koozebanian Creature, Miss Belle, Mad Dog, Ohreally Bird, Old Skyball Paint, Pepe the King Prawn, Polly Lobster, Pops, Righton Bird, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Randall the Zebra, Rhonda the Raccoon, Sam the Eagle, Sal Minella, Seymour the Elephant, Shirley, The Snowths, Snookie Blyer, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, Statler and Waldorf, Sweetums, Stinky the Skunk, Sly the Crocodile, Scruffy, Spot, Taylor the Turkey, The Newsman, Thor, The Swedish Chef, Terri Springer, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Uncle Deadly, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnots, Youknow Bird, Zippity Zap, Zoot *''Background Muppets'' :Agnes Stonewick, Aretha, Atrics Drummer, Begoony, Beastie, The Barbershop Cactus Quartet, Bertha, Beth Bear, Big Mean Carl, Bill, Black Dog, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Brool the Minstrel, Chip, Cow, Crocodile, Cue Card Monster, Dead Tom, Dodo, Doglion, Droop, Eugene, Frackles, Fraggles, Frogs, Gil, Gramps, Inkspots, Jacques Roach, Jill, Jowls, Larry, Large Marvin Fraggle, Laundress, Louis Kazagger, Lou Fraggle, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Muppy, Muppets Tonight Band, Murray the Minstrel, a Monkey, Mr. Plagueman, Morris Fraggle, Nigel, Old Joe, Old Tom, One Eyed Jack, Penguins, Pigs, Poison Cackler, Quongo, Rabbits, Rats, Raccoons, Real Old Tom, Rumple Fraggle, Shark, Scooter, Skulls, Snake, Sprocket, Undertaker, Wander McMooch, Walleye Pike, Winny, Wolf, Yolanda Rat Availability * The film was released on VHS in the U.S. on March 20, 1997. And the film was released on DVD in the U.S. on June 4, 2002. And the film again was release on DVD in the U.S. on November 29, 2005 Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition. And the film again was release on Blu-Ray in the u.s. on December 10, 2013. Category:Muppet movies Category:1996 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Jim Henson Productions